This invention relates to gear transmissions using two epicyclic gear assemblies in combination with unidirectional clutches to transmit all clockwise inputs at a gear ratio different from that of counterclockwise inputs.
Epicyclic gear assemblies and unidirectional, sprag type clutches are both well known in the art of gear transmissions, and have been interconnected in various combinations to provide many different types of input/output relationships. Those transmissions using two epicyclic gear assemblies in combination with unidirectional clutches can be categorized into two groups. One group uses a third input shaft that is interconnected with the epicyclic assemblies to control the transmission's overall gear ratio and output direction. The other group uses an independent means that engages non-directional clutches or discs within the transmission to change output direction and overall gear ratio. These transmissions transmit rotational inputs to an output shaft at a direction and overall gear ratio independent of the direction of the input rotation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a torque transfer mechanism wherein all clockwise inputs produce an output at a gear ratio different from that for counterclockwise inputs.
Another object is to transmit all inputs at selectable clockwise and counterclockwise gear ratios.
A further object of the invention is to transmit inputs at selected gear ratios dependent only upon direction of the input.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an output torque with direction opposite to that of the input.
An additional object of the invention is to transmit torques at selected forward and reverse gear ratios using two epicyclic gear assemblies having interchangeable elements.